Opening/The Stork's Delivery
Dumbo Parodies Studios Presents…. Rudolphbo Starring.... Kathleen Barr as Rudolph and Trixie Elizabeth Carol Savenkoff as Clarice Catherine Cavadini as Blossom Tara Strong as Bubbles and Dancer E.G. Daily as Buttercup Rob Paulsen as Brick and Boomer Roger L. Jackson as Butch Scott McNeil as Hermey, Yukon Cornelius, and Comet Jim Cummings as Dick Dastardly and the Stork John Stocker as Dasher Cree Summer as Prancer Mairon Bennett as Vixen Kristin Fairlie as Cupid Garry Chalk as Blitzen Dan Lett as Donner Janet Laine-Green as Mrs. Donner Jeff Glen Bennett as Ace D. Copular, Big William "Billy" W. Williams, and Grubber J. Gribberish Tom Kenny as Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry, Li'l Arturo de la Guerra, and the Narrator Kazumi Evans as Adagio Dazzle Diana Kaarina as Aria Blaze Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer Maryke Hendrikse as Sonata Dusk (It was a dark and stormy night on the southeast coast of North America. There was rain, hail, snow, sleet, basically anything one would expect in a storm) Narrator: Through the snow and sleet and hail! Through the blizzard! Through the gale! Through the wind, and through the rain! Over mountains! Over plains! Through the blinding lightning flash! (Thunder boomed in the sky while a lightning bolt flashed quickly, but in a frightening way) Narrator: And the mighty thunder crash! (This time, thunder boomed in the sky again. But there was only a quick flash of lightning) Narrator: Ever faithful? Ever true? Nothing stops him! He'll get through! (But while this storm was intense and unstable, a group of travellers were braving their way through the dangerous sky. These travellers were a flock of white storks, each carrying a bag with something inside. This was a journey of delivery) Singers: Look out for Mr. Stork That persevering chap He'll come along and drop A bundle in your lap You may be poor or rich It doesn’t matter which Millionaires They get theirs Like the butcher and the baker So look out for Mr. Stork And let me tell you friend Don't try to get away He'll find you in the end He'll spot you out in China Or he'll fly to County Cork So you better look out for Mr. Stork (These storks were flying over Florida like a squad of military planes about to assault a base. But these storks weren't assaulting anything. Instead, they were dropping off their bags. The bags were strapped to parachutes, which made the fall to Earth safe and calm. The storks intended destination for drop off was a circus. This circus was home to a lot of different types of animals. As an unseen chorus was humming to the song, a bear slept peacefully in her cage as a bag landed a few feet away from her. The bag opened up, and out came a cute little bear cub. The adult bear was waiting eagerly for this to come. She scooped up the cub and embraced. Another bag landed in the cage and the cub came spinning out. The cub was dizzy but embraced with its mother. Other animals were also getting the same packages. A kangaroo joey got out of his bag and leaped into his mother's pouch, surprising her, but making her happy. A bag landed in a pool where a mother hippo slept quietly. The bag contained a hippo calf, and it simply slept alongside her. A bag landed near a sleeping tiger. A couple of cubs came out and started nursing from their mother. The mother tiger woke up and was happy to see her newborn cubs. A father tiger was also nearby and he was every bit as happy) Singers: Look out for Mr. Stork He's got you on his list And when he comes around It's useless to resist Remember those quintuplets And the woman in the shoe Maybe he's got his eye on you (A giraffe calf, with its long neck sticking out, licked its sleeping mother as its bag slowly approached the ground. The mother awoke and was happy to see her child. This was a joyful time for the animals in this circus. Babies were being delivered, and parenting was beginning. But this happy time wasn't 100% happy for everyone. Only one mother and only one father weren't receiving their child on time, and the mother was waiting anxiously for her baby to arrive. The father was a male reindeer with light brown fur, a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, socks, and underside of his tail, a black nose, lavender eyelids, white eyes with black eyes and pupils, black branch-like antlers, and black hooves. He is Donner. The mother was a female reindeer with tan fur, a white muzzle, chest, underbelly, socks, and underside of her tail, a black nose, lavender eyelids, white eyes with black eyes and pupils, long, black eyelashes, and black hooves. She is Mrs. Donner, Donner's wife. Donner and his wife looked up in the sky, watching a few bags slowly descend to the ground. They watched as one bag slowly landed in a pen near them. Another bag landed in another pen that was also near them. Both of these bags were not the Donners'. Donner and Mrs. Donner looked back up into the sky and looked for more bags, but sadly there weren't any at all. They sighed and went back to sleep, worried if their expected baby was actually going to come. The following morning, under the blue sky and warm sun, the the circus were workers packing up their equipment and animals for a trip on the open land. They were putting their equipment on the circus train, Casey Jr. Casey Jr. let out a whistle while everyone secured the animals in their cages and strapped their important equipment to the cars. In the reindeer car, Donner, Mrs. Donner, and the other reindeer marched behind, holding each other's tails. Seven reindeer looked exactly like Donner, only six of them were yearlings. The other one was an adult buck, wearing a blue baseball cap with white stripes and a red visor and decorative button on top and a silver hung around his neck by some black string. He is Coach Comet, the patriarch of the reindeer. The two yearlings were boys while the other four were girls. The boy reindeer are Dasher and Blitzen, and the girls are Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, and Cupid. Donner and Mrs. Donner were among these reindeer, but didn’t feel ready to go yet. Before entering the car, they looked up into the sky, hoping to find their expected baby. But sadly, there was nothing. Behind Mrs. Donner was Comet, and he was getting impatient. He urged the Donners to move forward, which they did. But as Comet moved into the car, his antlers got stuck in the doorway. A few circus workers pushed and pushed to get the coach inside. After a brief struggle, they finally managed to shove Comet into the car and close it up. With everything and everyone on board, a man stood at the stairway of the caboose. That man is 35 years old with short black hair, a handlebar mustache, and wearing a long blue long-sleeved duster overcoat often worn by early motorists, a white long-sleeved dress shirt, tan pants, matching suspenders, long red gloves, black boots, and a large striped hat with driving goggles attached to it. He is Dick Dastardly, the ringmaster of the circus) Dick: ALL ABOARD!! ALL ABOARD!! Casey Jr.: All aboard! Let's go! (Casey Jr. started exhaling steam, and tried moving forward. But considering that the train he was trying to pull was really heavy and long, Casey Jr. didn't budge much. Casey Jr., using as much strength as he could, tried frantically moving forward, but all this resulted in him accidentally crashing into the cars behind him. At the back of the train, the caboose was sent moving backwards, bouncing off a mechanism that sent it bumping into the cars in front of it. The yellow orange car behind Casey Jr. rammed into him and he let out a surprised whistle. But this jolt was enough to get Casey Jr. moving at last. Casey Jr. started heading down the track, carrying the circus train behind him) Singers: Circus: Casey Jr.'s comin' down the track Comin' down the track With a smoky stack Here him puffin', comin' 'round the hill Casey's here to thrill Every Jack and Jill Every time his funny, little whistle sounds (Casey Jr. blows his whistle twice) Singers: Everybody hurries to the circus grounds Time for lemonade and crackerjack Casey Jr.'s back Casey Jr.'s back (As Casey Jr. continued his journey down the train track, someone was late to the circus delivery. It was a stork with white feathers, a yellow beak, feet, and long legs, and blue eyes, and wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with a silver button on the chest, blue shorts with red lining, and a red messenger cap with a black visor. He is Mr. Stork, one of the storks who were delivering babies to the circus animals. He flew his way across the clouds before landing on a puffy cloud nearby. After settling down, he plopped down and sighed) Mr. Stork: (Exhausted) Oh! (Wipes his forehead) My, my! (Looks around) Now let me see. (Mr. Stork looked down from his cloud and examined what was underneath him) Mr. Stork: Must be right around here somewhere.... (Chuckles) I hope. (Notices his bag slowly sinking down the cloud) Oh, watch it there. (Mr. Stork pulled the bag back up onto the cloud before taking out his map) Mr. Stork: (Humming "Rock-A-Bye, Baby") On the tree top (He quickly grabs his bag, stopping it from sinking again. After putting the bag on the cloud again, Mr. Stork went back to examining his map) Mr. Stork: (Confused at first) Where are we? (Notices) Oh, here. Highway 61, four miles to the gas station turn left. (He continued singing while looking closely at his map. Suddenly, Mr. Stork heard Casey Jr.'s whistle. Then he looked down from his cloud and saw the circus train travelling up Florida) Mr. Stork: Ah, that must be it! (Closes his map) Well little fella, let's get going. (Mr. Stork reached out for his bag, but suddenly realized that it sunk into the cloud again. Mr. Stork quickly grabbed his bag and got up to his feet, ready to fly to the Earth. He jumped off his cloud and flew to the caboose. He got himself on the roof and walked down the train) Mr. Stork: Mr. and Mrs. Donner! Oh Mr. and Mrs. Donner! Calling Mr. and Mrs. Donner! (Mr. Stork stopped near a car and poked inside through the roof hatch) Mr. Stork: Mr. and Mrs. Donner? (But all he got in response was a fierce growl. Clearly this wasn’t Donner nor Mrs. Donner. It was most likely one of the circus lions) Mr. Stork: Oh, my.... (He cautiously, but quickly, proceeded down the train) Mr. Stork: MR. AND MRS. DONNER!! (He rested for a minute) Mr. Stork: Oh where is Mr. and Mrs. Donner? (Suddenly, Mr. Stork heard some voices coming from a car further down the train) Voices: YOO-HOO!! Male voice: Right here! Female voice 1: This way boy! Female voice 2: In here, in here! Female voice 3: Yoo-hoo! Female voice 4: This is the place! (These voices were coming from the reindeer. Mr. Stork saw Prancer's antlers directing him to their car. Mr. Stork got to the car) Mr. Stork: Whew! At last. (He poked his head inside the car) Mr. Stork: Which one of you ladies is expecting? Comet: Alright, ladies. Which one of you was expecting a delivery? (The female reindeer shook their heads no, with Vixen giggling) Prancer: Hmph! Not me. Cupid: The very idea. Dancer: Certainly not. (Points at Donner and Mrs. Donner) Over there, of course. (The other reindeer agreed with their leader as Donner and Mrs. Donner smiled upon seeing their package arrive at last) Mr. Stork: Oh, of course. (Then flew down into the car and smiled at the Donners. He took out a piece of paper and cleared his throat) Mr. Stork: (Reading a poem) Here is a baby with eyes of blue Straight from heaven Up and back (Mrs. Donner reached out her mouth to open the bag, but was stopped by Donner) Mr. Stork: Or, (Reading another poem) Straight from heaven Up above Here is a baby for you to love Donner: Those are some nice rhymes. (This time, Donner reached out his mouth to open the bag, but Mr. Stork handed them a notebook) Mr. Stork: Sign here please. Donner: Is this gonna take a while? Mrs. Donner: No, dear. Just for a few seconds. (Donner wrote an X mark on where he and his wife were supposed to sign and handed the notebook back to Mr. Stork) Mr. Stork: (Reading the notebook) Oh yeah, well, oh, Mr. and Mrs. Donner. (With the notebook signed, Donner and Mrs. Donner tried opening up the bag again, but they were stopped again by Mr. Stork) Mr. Stork: (Pulls his whistle out) Oh, one moment please. This is still part of the service. Mr. Stork: (Blows his whistle, the other reindeer move to the song) Happy birthday to you Happy birthday to you Happy birthday, dear.... Dear.... (Mr. Stork's sudden stop annoyed the other reindeer) Mr. Stork: Dear me, what's his name? Donner: Nah, we'll.... We'll call him Randolph. Mrs. Donner: Randolph is a lovely name. (Dreamily) Randolph! Mr. Stork: Oh, Randolph, huh? (Clears throat) Randolph. (He blows his whistle again) Mr. Stork: Happy birthday dear, Randolph Happy birthday TO-OOOOO-OOOOO (By now, Mr. Stork was on the car door, but was suddenly pulled back upon getting caught on a railroad mail post. But Mr. Stork was ok, and he was able to conclude the song) Mr. Stork: (Finishing the song) YOU (Casey Jr.'s whistle blew. Back in the reindeer car, Mrs. Donner started opening up the bag, with Donner watching her, smiling) Comet: Oh, do hurry, dear! Vixen: (Excited) I'm on pins and needles. Cupid: (Excited) Isn't it thrilling? Vixen: (Excited) I'm all aflutter! Dancer: (Dreamily) Ah, this is a proud, proud day! Prancer: Well, hurry and open it, deary. Cupid: I'm just dying to see. (Mrs. Donner unwrapped the whole bag, and she and her husband saw for themselves. It was a newborn baby reindeer with light brown fur, a white muzzle, throat, chest, stomach, hoof markings, and underside of his tail, white eyes with black irises and pupils, black hooves, and a red nose. He, of course, is Randolph. Donner and Mrs. Donner found this little reindeer fawn to be simply adorable and cute. The other reindeer said cute remarks about this cutie as the little baby looked and saw the image of Donner and Mrs. Donner standing above him. The fawn saw that this was his parents. The little fawn smiled upon seeing these two reindeer. The baby turned around and saw the other reindeer looking at him) Comet: Oh, he is a darling little baby, right? Right. Dancer: Adorable! Simply adorable! Prancer: Did you ever see anything so cunning? Vixen: Isn't he a darling! (Then Cupid bent down playfully tickled Randolph's tummy, chest, throat, chin, and nose) Cupid: (Tickling Randolph) Kootchy, kootcy, kootchy, kootchy, kootchy, kootchy, kootchy! (The fawn's nose tickled and started breathing as if he was about to sneeze. He stopped the sudden breathing, as if the sneeze went away. Then the baby let out a big, but cute, sneeze. But this sneeze caused the baby to jerk forward and reveal something that took everyone by surprise. A shiny, red nose that glows like a flashlight) Comet: (Surprised) Whoa! Where did that come from? Mrs. Donner: (Surprised) He's.... He’s got a shiny nose! Donner: (Surprised) Sh-Sh-Shiny? I'd even say it glows! (Randolph's nose glows thrice) Mrs. Donner: Well, we'll simply have to overlook it. Donner: (In disbelief) How can you overlook that? His beak blinks like a blinking beacon. (The other reindeer, except Comet, gasped in surprise and awe) Dancer: Is it possible! Cupid: Isn't there some mistake? Prancer: Just look at that...that... (Whispers in Vixen's right ear) N-O-S-E! Vixen: (Confused) That what? (Realizes happily) Oh, nose! (She plays with Randolph's nose and giggles) Oh, this! Isn't it funny?! (She giggles. But Donner, Mrs. Donner, and Comet saw this as rude behavior. Mrs. Donner slapped Vixen's right hoof away) Comet: (Surprised) Oh, my goodness! Prancer: What a temper! Vixen: Oh, what did I do? Oh, tell me, did I say anything? Dancer: (Indignantly) Perfectly harmless remark! Vixen: I just said that it's funny. It is funny. Prancer: It certainly is. Cupid: After all, who cares about their precious little Randolph? Prancer: Randolph? (To the other reindeer, except Comet) You mean Rudolph! Dancer: Rudolph! (The four reindeer started laughing, causing Comet to get furious. Donner and Mrs. Donner couldn't tolerate this, either) Donner: (Disgusted) You call that a perfectly harmless remark? Mrs. Donner: (Scoffs in disgust) That's just rude. Comet: (Angrily) More like perfectly harmful and mean remark, right? Right. (Donner and Mrs. Donner spotted a door above the reindeer's stalls. As Comet jumped in, Donner removed a screw that was holding it up, and it came crashing down on the reindeer, silencing them, except Comet. With the female reindeer quiet at last, Donner and his wife settled down with their son) Mrs. Donner: I can't believe the other reindeer would just our son. Donner: Neither can I. That was really mean. Mrs. Donner: Let it go, dear. That door oughta teach them not to mess with us. (Donner and Mrs. Donner smiled at Rudolph, and Mrs. Donner nuzzled with him a little. She and Donner then turned their attention to their baby, who was lying on a bed of hay covered by a red blanket and a white pillow. Donner and Mrs. Donner took a green blanket from their stall and draped it over Rudolph, who was sleeping. Then Donner and Mrs. Donner hummed their son a lullaby as the latter nuzzled him. The Donners were happy to finally have their child Soon, everyone then fell asleep, looking forward to when the circus begins in the next destination) Coming up: After the circus arrives at their new location a week later, things take a turn for the worse when Donner and Mrs. Donner try to protect Rudolph from bullying human kids, only to end up getting locked up.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dumbo Fanmakes Category:Dumbo Parodies Category:Songs